El presente se enlaza con el pasado
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: A causa de la guerra Seiya y los demas son mandados al pasado donde se encuentran en el tiempo de la anterior guerra santa, pero no pueden darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. No les queda mucho para terminar de una vez con todas con el ser que les arrebato todo lo que querian.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

Las cosas estaban en calma en el santuario Sasha miraba las estrellas acompañada de Tenma mientras recordaban el pasado en el cual no tenían títulos ni deberes solo sonreían por el simple hecho de hacerlo, ella vio que algo ocurrio en las estrellas y al parecer no fue la única ya que la alarma no se hizo esperar por todo el lugar.

Los soldados se reagrupaban para cual fuera la amenaza, era un cosmos que era familiar pero era demasiado agresivo como para ser uno pacifico, este de pronto se dividió en cinco los cuales se dispersaron en diferentes partes del cielo.

Los dorados estaban en ese momento en la sala patriarcal cuando sintieron a Sasha entrar rápidamente, no hubo tiempo de pensar porque una estrella callo en medio de todos dejado ver un resplandor blanco y de este salio un joven mal herido

-¿Quién eres?-Sage le mirada con desconfianza ya que el joven se levantaba y se ponía en posición de pelea, buscaba con la mirada algo dispuesto a atacarlo y su objetivo al parecer era Athena

-¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!-lanzo su técnica provocando el desconcierto de algunos, Sisipho fue el primero en reaccionar y ponerse frente a la diosa pero los golpes no le dieron si no a lago que estaba frente a el.

-Vaya, vaya a pesar de estar tan débil puedes seguir peleando. No podia esperar menos del asesino de dioses-una mujer con una armadura negra como el carbón se presentaba aplaudia con descaro dejando sorprendidos a los demás, su piel tostada se confundía con su cabello que apenas le llegaba a los hombros

-Japeto-el joven mal herido que portaba la armadura divina de pegaso desprecio aquel nombre, estaba dispuesto a pelear aunque eso significara perder la vida. Ninguno era consiente de donde se encontraba o quienes eran los sus acompañantes.

Asmita fruncio el ceño algo en esos dos no estaba bien, el flujo de su vida era muy distinto que el de cualquiera en el santuario incluso el de la armadura, sintió de nuevo el ataque que era tan similar que el de Tenma solo que estaba lleno de odio y frustración

Japeto empezó a reir por los ataques de Seiya, cada vez eran menos efectivos cada vez eran mas un rasguño para ella. Podia detenerlos con facilidad pero quería seguir divirtiéndose con aquel caballero.

-¿Qué sucede?, no me estas haciendo nada. ¿Acaso ya te quedaste sin fuerzas?-se acerco a el tan rápido que le logro asestar una patada en la cara que obligo a que se estrellara en el trono del patriarca. Se acerco de nuevo a el tomándolo de la cabeza dándole golpe tras golpe, la venganza esta siendo mas dulce y existente de lo que esperaba.

Queria seguir, si fuera por ella seguiría por toda la eternidad. Pero ese no era el caso al menos no en esa batalla porque varios ataques fueron contra ella, los tuvo que esquivar dejando botado en el piso a su victima que escupia sangre por los golpes.

Japeto miro a todos y su sonrisa por un momento se esfumo, tener a trece caballeros en contra era claro quien perdería. Alzo la mirada su padre le estaba llamando y tenia que ir, su labor en ese tiempo ya había concluido.

Dio un salto a un portal que se formo frente a ella, antes de caer por completo a el le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad a Sasha la cual se estremeció por ello tanto que se dejo caer.

Seiya por su lado había desaparecido de la sala patriarcal maldiciéndose una y otra vez por lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Había sido tan niño como para dejarse vencer por esa guerrera?, ya nada importaba ahora tenia que encontrar a sus compañeros si quería regresar a terminar con lo que empezó en su tiempo.

Se recargo en las paredes buscando un vago apoyo manchándolas en el proceso, unas lagrimas abandonaron sus frustrados ojos todo había sido su culpa

-Perdóname Saori, yo fui el responsable-solo llego a la casa de escorpión donde se dejo caer agotado no tenia que ser un genio para no darse cuenta que estaba muy malherido pero tenia que abandonar el santuario no debía alterar el futuro-maldito, nos lanzaste a la anterior guerra santa

En su mano permanecía aun parte de la cadena de andromeda, sentía que con ello encontraría a los chicos. Miro un rato al santuario no había nada que le resultara familiar, los alrededores ya no poseían los enormes edificaciones de los suburbios no se escuchaba las risas de las amazonas ni se veían las luces de los espectáculos que se presentaban.

Bajo la mirada apretando los dientes esos recuerdos le eran dolorosos, de nuevo escupió sangre su armadura estaba siendo contaminada por eso, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Su dolor fue tal que se dejo caer por las escaleras golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso.

Mientras tanto Yuzuriha y Yato estaban subiendo las escaleras con rapidez el cosmos de Athena estaba alterado al igual que el de sus maestros lo cual significaba que algo se estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué crees que este pasando?-el le preguntaba entre jadeos, apenas si había alcanzado a ponerse la armadura cuando se dio el segundo aviso

-Quien sabe pero es mejor estar atentos-llegaron a la entrada de escorpión donde percibieron un cosmos que se estaba debilitando con rapidez, se adentraron buscando lo que fuera que estuviese a punto de morir.

-¡¿Tenma?!-Yato lo encontró sangrando de todas partes con la armadura destruida y los puños maltrechos, se dispuso a cargarlo junto con Yuzuriha-tenemos que llevarlo a que lo curen

-Esperen-Sasha estaba corriendo al lado de Sisipho y Hakurei que veían al chico de arriba a bajo dando por sentado que seria un milagro si sobrevivía- llévenlo a mi aposento, no hay tiempo que perder

A pesar de sus dudas ellos asintieron llevándoselo al lugar que le habían indicado, Hakurei se acerco a su diosa mirándola con desaprobación.

-Puede que sea un enemigo-no sonaba muy convencido pero tampoco alegre. Cuando vio que Sasha estaba a punto de replicarle solo se limito a suspirar-se que la armadura que portaba era la de pegaso pero lo que no me explico es porque el la posee si Tenma trae la suya

-No lo se, solo sabrás la respuesta cuando el te la diga-ella estaba confundida sus piernas al igual que sus labios se habían movido por si solos para salvar a ese extraño chico que apareció en forma de estrella-yo no te la puedo dar

-Solo queda esperar a que el este en optimas condiciones-Sisipho se cruzo de brazos con una mirada seria, le dio la espalda a los presentes dirigiéndose a su templo tenia que investigar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al día siguiente Seiya apenas se estaba despertando, miro alrededor tratando de ubicarse pero no encontró nada que le resultara familiar. Se levanto de una especie de cama hecha de piedra y camino sin saber a donde ir abriendo la primera puerta que encontro.

No estaba solo un brillo dorado se presento frente a el, la armadura de Sagitario estaba justo en sus narices y con ella su portador

-Por lo que veo estas bien-Seiya entendió esas palabras pero no estaba de humor para revelar de donde venia y mucho menos porque estaba en plena pelea

**-Lo siento no entiendo lo que me dices-**hablo en japonés sorprendiendo a Sisipho que no se esperaba ese detalle. No era tonto había escuchado perfectamente al chico hablar en griego la noche anterior pero le seguiría el juego.

Dokho se acerco y a Seiya le inundo la nostalgia al ver al viejo maestro tuvo que bajar la mirada para no ponerse a llorar pero era inevitable. Había perdido a tantos camaradas por las guerras que no podía reprimirse al verlos de nuevo

-**¿Qué sucede?-**le hablo en japonés con clara preocupación, ese niño con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo lastimado le hacia ponerse sobreprotector pero mas porque se parecía a su discípulo

-**Perdóneme viejo maestro no pude cumplir con mi promesa, perdóneme por no protegerlos-**su voz estaba cargada de pena y se sumergía en el dolor.-**todo fue mi culpa**

Dokho sin saber porque le revolvió el cabello, sentía que ese niño estaba devastado y cargaba con una enorme culpa que lo carcomía por dentro.

Seiya se quito de la mano de la cabeza y hecho a correr fuera de los aposentos había revelado que lo conocía. Se dejo llevar por los sentimientos los cuales le traicionaron en el ultimo momento.

-**¡MALDICIÓN!**-para cortar camino salto por la orilla corriendo colina a bajo, no quería encontrarse con los demás dorados porque seguro le empezarían a hostigar con preguntas

Estaba por llegar al suelo, en el ultimo momento dio un salto que lo dejo a varios metros de distancia del muro, ahora solo caminaría. El sol le tocaba con delicadeza y el se fue deshaciendo de los vendajes de los brazos solo para ver las estrellas en el las cuales marcaban las horas

-No me queda mucho tiempo, debo encontrarlos-se coloco de nuevo el vendaje, corriendo en dirección al coliseo esperando encontrar su armadura ahí.

Se aproximo a donde quería paseándose entre los que entrenaban los cuales al verlo dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, la noticia de alguien había llegado desde las estrellas se esparció como mantequilla en el pan. A Seiya no le importo y siguió con su andar adentrándose en el coliseo viendo que en medio de este estaba la pandora box de pegaso.

Sintió como esta resonaba con su cosmos, camino hacia ella pero siendo detenido por una patada que apareció de la nada. No le costo esquivarla se notaba que alguien sin experiencia quería pelea con el

-Hola durmiente-Yato le miraba con desafío, no le gusto mucho que ese extraño fuera el centro de atención y menos de su diosa-ven practiquemos un rato

Ante esto Tenma y Yuzuriha solo negaron en desacuerdo, su amigo era bastante imbécil para ciertas cosas. Seiya se le quedo mirando un rato ese chico era igual a Jabu su mirada se envolvió en la tristeza y una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos.

-Lo siento pero no deseo pelear contigo-era sincero, el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de Jabu le hacia estremecer y maldecirse por ser débil-espero que lo entiendas

A Yato no le gusto mucho que lo menospreciaran así que lanzo el primer puñetazo, después otro pero nunca le asestaba a su objetivo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en lo mismo pero fue el suficiente para que se cansara y sus pulmones demandaran aire.

El no le devolvió el golpe ni una sola vez, lo estaba menospreciando como caballero se dispuso a pelear enserio no se dejaría humillar por un desconocido.

-¡GALOPE DE UNICORNIO!-se lazo contra Seiya el cual no se movió de su lugar recibiendo e lleno el golpe en el rostro, de su boca salía sangre. Yato se sorprendió porque no había esquivado su técnica

-Espero que hayas podido descargar toda tu frustración en ese golpe porque no se volverá a repetir-Seiya se lamio la sangre de la boca pasando de largo a su contrincante, se acerco a pandora box de la cual salió su armadura aun siendo divina.

Se la coloco sintiéndola mas pesada de lo normal, sus alas se movieron haciendo que el emprendiera el vuelo. Estando en los aires miro todo el panorama que le resulto sencillamente hermoso.

-Bien, primero iré a los cinco picos-sin esperar mas se dirigió a ese lugar sin percatarse que estaba siendo observado por cierto dorado y espectro que pasaban por ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

El aire le acariciaba las mejillas y parte de los brazos que no eran cubiertos por el frio metal el cual le había acompañado en tantas batallas las cuales ahora ya no tenían sentido ni para el ni para sus hermanos.

Hermanos… Esa palabra nunca la empleaba porque no era necesario pero la repentina necesidad de pensarla fue inevitable después de la batalla que les dejo en aquella abertura del espacio y tiempo. Su corazón estaba herido y no por la espada de Hades o por el golpe de Nike si no que era mas un daño para su alma que uno físico.

Los recuerdos los cuales se enterraban y carcomían su conciencia le hacían preguntarse el porque se convirtió en caballero, sobre todo lo que el y su hermana habían pasado por causa de los seres divinos. Era fiel a Athena pero eso no justificaba sus dudas sobre las acciones que llegaba a tomar.

-Por primera vez comprendo lo que querían decirme-recordó a ese hombre que era parecido a una divinidad pero que aun no llegaba a desprenderse de su cascaron de piel y sangre. Sus dudas ya no serian respondidas porque los dioses le dirían que solo es un humano que no llegaría a comprender el curso de las cosas y en cierto sentido tenían razón.

El nunca vio la crueldad de los humanos, el como destruían solo por diversión o cuando asesinaban sin necesidad de hacerlo. Se estaban consumiendo sin saberlo, una triste realidad que te atrapaba cada día cuando te llegabas a dar cuenta.

Sus pensamientos fueron desde la verdad de su propia existencia hasta el porque se estaba dirigiendo a los cinco picos donde juraba podría encontrar a uno de sus camaradas, sentía que le seguían pero no le importo solo necesitaba seguir surcando los cielos hasta caer desfallecido, solo quería ser libre de su deber como caballero al menos por un instante.

Sentia como el viento no estaba a su favor ya que las alas de la armadura se doblaban por una simple ráfaga obligándolo a descender de manera abrupta en las copas de los arboles, no estaba ni a medio camino de su destino pero tendría que caminar de ahora en adelante. De Grecia a China era un largo camino así que era mejor dejar de perder tiempo en pensamientos que solo confundían mas su mente.

No se sorprendió cuando encontró un centenar de fauna que en su tiempo ya no existía, flores de colores cristalinos y aves que suaves tonos que cantaban al son de la mañana no podía dejar de pensar que en verdad la humanidad no debería estar en aquel planeta.

-Ahora no se que debería creer, los dioses solo nos usan de excusa para ponerle fin a sus batallas. Incluso para Athena solo somos peones ante sus caprichos-lo dijo en alto para que le escucharan, siguió con su camino a pesar de sentir que alguien le miraba con rabia-puede que te enoje lo que estoy diciendo y puede que resulte irónico que esto provenga de mi que soy un caballero al igual que tu pero la experiencia que poseo es la que me hace dudar sobre si hacemos bien en servir a los dioses-se movió a un lado para evitar un ataque, lo conocía no a la perfección pero era inconfundible aquella abertura que estaba en el suelo la cual había cortado en dos unos cuantos arboles.

Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír ante la técnica que antes pudo haberle quitado la vida en las doce casas, un recuerdo en el mar de oscuridad en el que se encontraba.

-Por lo que veo mis palabras te han hecho enojar caballero de capricornio, algo muy impropio para tu estrella. ¿No lo crees?-le dio la espalda, su tiempo y el de sus hermanos era demasiado importante como para que se desperdiciara en simples sermones de lealtad.

Siguio su camino sintiendo aun aquella presencia, no era la del caballero dorado en cierto modo era nostálgica pero no llegaba a extrañarla como tal.

-Por tu cosmos podría decir que eres un dios pero uno menor. ¿Acaso eres uno de los hijos de Hypnus?-pregunto sin parar su andar, se escucharon aplausos en la cercanía delatando la ubicación del segundo acompañante

-Vaya, según los rumores eras alguien impulsivo que apenas si se daba cuenta de las cosas deberías agradecer a la armadura por prestarte mas poder del que tu cuerpo debería poseer-el solo negó con la cabeza ahí venia de nuevo el desprecio hacia los humanos, uno de tantos.

-Dejame adivinar, ¿Eres Phatansos de Fantasia?-se inclino un poco haciendo una reverencia de burla ante el dios-¿A que debo el honor? O mas bien el horror de su presencia porque no deseo perder mi tiempo con usted así que espero que me deje ir si no quiere que las cosas pierdan su sentido-la chica solo rio por lo dicho, no esperaba que ese tono burlón se presentara ante el caballero, ahora lo deseaba conservar como uno de los tantos trofeos que poseía.

Seiya ante la mirada de aquel dios solo se maldijo, miro a un costado viendo el leve destello dorado el cual solo se mantenía en un solo lugar, esquivo el primer golpe y después el siguiente, suspiro un poco tendría que utilizar eso si quería deshacerse de Phantasos.

-Esto será un poco difícil ya que no tengo un arco y una flecha materiales-dijo con un poco de cansancio que molesto al dios-que este sea nuestro secreto-le miro y de su mano se formo las armas que le acompañaban cuando vestía la armadura de sagitario- Cosmic Star Arrow-declaro el nombre de su técnica disparándole en el hombro a su contrincante. Antes que algo mas pasara se alejo del lugar arrepintiéndose por usar esa técnica.

Solo fueron unos kilómetros, solo unos cuantos pero fueron los suficientes para que se encontrara con mas espectros, solo el tenia esa suerte de estarse encontrando enemigos cada cinco minutos.

Se concentro en encontrar al líder, en cierto modo sus contrincantes parecían cucarachas que se dispersan cuando sienten el peligro o cuando el sol les da de lleno en los ojos, no pudo echarse a reír por ese pensamiento sintiendo como su esencia de burla aun quedaba en su interior. Dio un salto el viento ya no era tan malo como antes así que empezó a volar en dirección a los cinco picos ese chiste se lo tenia que contar a los demás sin importar que.

Miro debajo de el mirando una vez mas el paisaje que solo podría considerarse efímero y proveniente de poetas que deseaban una utopia imposible de conseguir con bellas palabras, ahora venia a su mente aquel poema que escucho de aquella persona la cual se decía era el padre de todo.

No pensaba en Zeus y mucho menos en Cronos si no alguien mas terrenal, alguien que si sabia de las carencias y defectos de los humanos al igual que sus virtudes. Sin pensar empezó a recitarlo en voz alta como si fuese un canto de auxilio de su alma que se encontraba atrapada.

Un sendero de polvo te estará esperando…

afanosamente lo seguirás,

con los pies desnudos y descalzos.

Una huella de tiempo hilvanará tu destino…

cuando cruce una barca por el mar,

con sus quillas/ borrará tu camino.

Una estrella en lo alto dará luz a tu cuerpo…

y al llegar la mañana veras,

que una sombra ha absorbido tus restos.

Luego polvo serás, polvo de cualquier sendero…

y tu alma así despertara,

comprobando que todo fue un sueño.

-Un sueño, eso es lo que es nuestra vida-ya estaba empezando a divisar aquella cascada, sentía el cosmos de Shiryu emanando de el, se apresuro en llegar y descendió en donde recordaba se sentaba el antiguo maestro. Como si la armadura de pegaso le pidiese un descanso se desprendió de su cuerpo y se dejo caer hacia el final de la cascada donde también descansaba la armadura del dragón dando paso a una resonancia que solo podía ser creada por ciertas armaduras.

-¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?-se trono los dedos y las piernas viendo a Shiryu cargar unos cuantos troncos cuesta abajo, cuando no recibió respuesta solo se limito a ayudar a su camarada que se encontraba en peor estado que el-no es necesario que me ignores recuerda que soy tu hermano

-No lo hago solo estoy pensando el porque dejaste que te siguieran hasta aquí-le paso tres troncos que eran del mismo tamaño que los pilares del santuario, Seiya los cargo como si estos fueran delicadas plumas.

-Cuando terminemos deberíamos ir a Etiopia. ¿Tu que piensas?-caminaron un poco mas hasta donde ya estaba la estructura de una casa tradicional, el lugar en donde estaba era idóneo para cualquier futura familia pero esta tenia un significado mas sentimental para ellos.

-Esta bien, pero primero terminemos con esto-y sin esperar empezaron a cortar los troncos para la futura casa donde su maestro encontraría a Sunrei y el a Soryu.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

El golpeteo de las gotas de roció se escuchaban opacando el estruendo de la cascada, entre los dos se ocupaban de unir las piezas de madera y tallos de bambú. El sol se ocultaba con timidez en la línea del firmamento despidiéndose de esa parte del mundo para iluminar a los demás, deseaban que la imagen que ahora presenciaban perdurara para siempre pero el futuro que ya conocían opacaban cualquier esperanza que pudieran tener.

-Puede que suene insensible de mi parte pero debemos marcharnos ya, nuestra presencia es un riesgo no solo para los humanos si no también para el ecosistema –Seiya se miraba las manos enlodadas y llenas de astillas ahora le parecían tan extrañas como si se las hubieran presentado por primera vez.

Alzo la vista observando a su compañero que no dejaba de pedir aire por medio de jadeos, su rostro estaba pálido y escaso de alegría. No lo culpaba pero tampoco lo entendía igual a las personas que les rodeaban, sin saber como paso ni cuando sucedió pero las personas que pasaban por casualidad les concedían su ayuda algo que se encontraba perdido en el tiempo en el que nacieron, las conversaciones no eran efímeras pero eran gratas.

La conversación no se limitaba a sobre las situaciones de las aldeas cercanas ni los problemas de los viajeros, también abarcaban sobre la verdad o el sentido de las cosas. El porque se encuentran en ese instante, en ese preciso momento y el como ayudan no solo al ser humano si no que de igual manera a los animales.

Cuando el ultimo de aquellas personas se marcho dejándolos solos tan solo miraron lo que tenían cerca, el mas pequeño detalle lo memorizaban no deseando que nada se les escapara. Todo era tan hermoso como efímero, Seiya incluso llego a recordar las ultimas palabras que le dedico Orfeo a Euridice.

-Fue un amor que no pudo ser-sus labios se movieron por inercia, se sumergió en el pasado dejando que las heridas se abrieran de nuevo las cuales empezaron a arder en su piel aumentado su culpa. Sonreía a pesar de estar muriendo por dentro mirando como el sol se iba dándole paso a la luna donde los arcángeles custodiaban el templo de Artemisa-ahora que recuerdo Shiryu**, ¿Crees que el viejo nos reciba bien?. Necesito hablar con el**

**-Déjalo, nuestro encuentro en el futuro no aplica en el pasado. En el momento en que se encuentres serás un desconocido y por lo tanto no dudara en asesinarte-**el hablaba en chino mientras que Seiya en japonés, se cruzo de brazos reflexionando sobre su situación la cual era por mucho poco alentadora-**ya hemos terminado aquí, es mejor que vayamos por Hyoga**

**-Solo una observación, no creo que a Hyoga le agrade la idea de estar en Siberia y menos cuando no hay barco ni cadáver que visitar**-los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia sus armaduras, la visión para ellos era casi nula lo único que les guiaba en su camino era las débiles luces de las luciérnagas. Lavaron sus gastadas manos revistiéndose con sus armaduras ignorando a sus posibles atacantes, posiblemente espectros de rangos inferiores que no podrían seguirles el paso.

Sin hacer esperar a que la luna estuviera en su plenitud alzaron las alas dispuestos a volar confundiéndose con el camuflaje de la noche.

Por otra parte, a pesar de solo haber estado unos pocos días en ese pequeño lugar el sentía que habían sido años los cuales estaban llenos de incertidumbre y culpas. Su mente lo estaba devorando sucumbiéndolo a que se torturara y que cayera en sus mas crueles pensamientos como si eso no fuese suficiente castigo.

-Las estrellas, la tierra, el infierno y los elíseos. Todos están conectados por una fina línea creada por los dioses, los humanos son sometidos a los mandatos llenos de ambiciones y deseos; yo que una vez pertenecí a un todo y ahora a la misma nada. ¿Que derecho e de tener de juzgar a mis iguales?- el se encontraba recitándole a los cielos los cuales ahora eran su única compañía en esa desolada isla, a pesar de haber vivido y entrenado en aquellas aguas turbias ahora ya no poseía la misma vitalidad de antes. Simplemente era arena sobre arena.

Después de haber peleado por tanto tiempo y haber sido poseído por un dios sus pensamientos ya no eran tan ingenuos e infantiles, el matar a otro ser humano aun le parecía desagradable pero era un sacrificio inevitable. Era la ley de dar una vida a cambio de muchas, era tan absurdo que dolía.

Su armadura estaba destruida, solo le quedaban pedazos de la cadena y las protecciones de los brazos ya que el ser un escudo todo el tiempo no fue la mejor de sus ideas, no podía ir a ninguna parte ahora tenia que quedarse tranquilamente gozando de la brisa mientras esperaba que alguien le fuera a hacer una visita.

-En casos como este me hacen preguntarme el porque un dios tan infame como Hades te escogió como recipiente-pequeños diamantes empezaron a descender con delicadeza deshaciéndose en la arena uniéndose con el paisaje. Shun ni siquiera volteo, sabia de quien era ese poder solo lo noto ligeramente perturbado.

-Hyoga ven y siéntate, debió ser un largo camino –dio unas ligeras palmaditas al lado suyo, el crujir de la arena le susurro que su compañero tenia puesta la armadura-por la forma en que tu cosmos desprende agresividad, puedo deducir que fuiste atacado –sonaba comprensivo ante la situación de su igual .

-Fui dejado en Siberia, por fortuna mi armadura no sufrió muchos daños pero el lugar en donde caí no fue la mejor opción-en la palma de su mano formo una pequeña ventisca la cual le daba forma a sus recuerdos mas recientes mostrando las inhóspitas tierras de hielo-Bluegard, es donde fui a parar y pude sentir en lo mas profundo del hielo glaciar el cosmos de un dios

El escenario cambio y se mostraba un tridente lo cual alarmo a Shun pero debía esperar a que la historia terminara, una puerta con el símbolo del rey de los mares se presento en aquella leve ventisca pero algo andaba mal a pesar de ser un recuerdo.

-No se en que situación este el sanitario con Bluegard pero algo es seguro, pretenden desatar una guerra con Poseidón el cual no tarda mucho en reencarnar y desatar una vez mas el diluvio. Oh al menos es lo que pienso, pero no pude ir mas haya a causa de los guerreros de esa nación.

-Qué conversación mas interesante están teniendo-a Hyoga solo se le venia algo en la mente y era que había cometido un error el cual era imperdonable. Dos santos de oro estaban parados detrás de ellos de los cuales tuvo una ligera discusión en el país helado.

-**No se en que lio estas metido, pero sabes que pienso de las peleas y el que derrames aunque sea una gota de sangre en esta tierra virgen es imperdonable incluso para alguien como yo-**estaba usando su lenguaje natal, el que se estuviera a punto de desarrollar una pelea no era de su total agrado. A pesar de que fuera un alma pura las circunstancias le obligaron a pensar de otra manera más lógica y dolorosa de la situación.

-**Pido perdón por ello pero pensé que dejarles inmóviles serviría como un distractor eficiente**

**-Bueno no hay nada mas que hacer, por ahora tendrás que hacerte cargo de ellos ya que si puedes darte cuenta me encuentro indefenso y ellos no deben saber que hay un santo de Andrómeda**

-Oigan, vamos para el mismo bando. No me dejen fuera de su charla que se oye interesante-movió de un lado para otro su dedo de manera amenazante, a Hyoga se le estaba revolviendo el estomago con solo recordar el dolor de la aguja escarlata y no ayudaba que los caballeros de ese siglo fueran parecidos físicamente a sus mentores-Hey niño bonito, aun no hemos terminado lo de Siberia

Ante sus ojos eran simples niños que carecían de honor y valentía, su sangre no hervía al verles dejándole en claro que no merecían la pena ni siquiera el llevarles al santuario aliviaría la herida que tenia en el orgullo causada por ese caballero.

Degel por su se deleitaba con el esplendor que le provocaba aquella armadura de la cual jamás había deslumbrado, era como si la misma constelación hubiese bajado del cielo abandonando su custodia. Sin pensarlo pudo regresar a la época en donde realizo aquella promesa la cual no pudo cumplir, por inercia dio un paso hacia adelante poniendo en alerta a Shun, el cual solo se levanto para mirarlos dejándolos ligeramente sorprendidos aquella voz aterciopelada y suave eran parecidas a las de un recién nacido. Aquellos ojos llenos de bondad al igual que sinceridad eran como cristales que dejaban ver el interior de ese frágil cuerpo

-Por favor déjenos ir, no tenemos mucho de haber llegado aquí. No poseemos riquezas o tierras que darles pero eso no les da el derecho de intimidarnos de esa manera a mí y a mi hermano-con o sin experiencia no podía dejar de ser el. Aunque fuese considerado alguien débil por su amabilidad si estaba en sus manos detener una pelea lo haría.

-¿Acaso estas rogando?-Kardia le ataco la pierna provocando que un gemido de dolor escapara de aquellos inocentes labios-aquellos no pueden darle frente a su enemigo y deciden darse por vencidos no merecen ser dignos ni de su propio nombre-sus dedos empezaron a temblar, miro las yemas de sus dedos los cuales empezaban mezclarse con el hielo. El a pesar de ser un dorado y poseer cierta paciencia estaba enojado, miro a Degel el cual solo cerro los ojos dejándole claro que no era el culpable del repentino descenso de temperatura al igual de los aros que impedían que se moviera, era una técnica de bajo nivel pero que no podía romper.

-El único que no posee dignidad eres tú. Tu que eres aquel que protege la casa del escorpión no merece ese titulo por despreciar a tus iguales.-se acerco a el lo suficiente para poder tocarle la frente con los dedos dispuesto a congelarle todos los sistemas del cuerpo-te diré algo, el mundo como lo conoces desaparecerá en doscientos años. Nada sobrevivirá a la ira de la guerra-le dio un golpe en la frente para después darle la espalda, su ojo ya no lo recuperaría a causa de la maldición que ahora cargaba, una de la cual compartía con sus hermanos.

-¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!-su grito se escucho por toda la isla, como un eco de suplica pero que carecía de sentimiento siendo acompañado por la furia de ser humillado por un adolescente.

-No es tu deber saberlo santo de escorpión-sus palabras fueron como el hielo el cual quema la piel gracias a un leve rose. Kardia no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer de ese modo, las palabras de aquel rubio le habían dejado un mal sabor de boca al igual que la humillación.

-Es mejor que lo dejes, no es buena idea que lo mates por un impulso-a pesar de que sus palabras pudieran ser ignoradas tenia que decirlas, algo en ellos no encajaban sin importar cuantas veces lo analizara. Su fisiología como acento eran diferentes, a pesar de su corta edad te daban la sensación de que eran mas sabios que cualquiera. Eran parecidos al patriarca y Hakurei.

-Esta llorando-sus pensamientos fueron cortados ante aquellas palabras, miro a aquel que pronuncio esas palabras sorprendiéndose al sentir un cosmos que latía con lentitud alrededor de la isla-ella no quiere que esta isla desaparezca

Shun miraba los restos de su armadura los cuales palpitaban contra su piel, esta rogaba que no hubiera rencores es donde descansaba. Pedía que se le dejara dormir hasta la próxima guerra para que el flujo del tiempo no desapareciera-debemos dejar esta isla y respetar el deseo de la armadura. Debemos ir al santuario

-Temía que pronunciaras esas palabras-trono los dedos apretando más el Koliso a pesar de que tenia diferencias con Kardia no era justo dejarlo abandonado en la isla Andrómeda.

-Bueno les explicare lo que haremos para salir de aquí-era un buen niño pero aun le dolía la pierna por culpa de Antares así que un toque ligero de venganza no estaría mal para hacerle escarmentar a su "superior"-Nebula Storm-y sin esperar mas saco volando a los dos intrusos los cuales esperaba que llegaran bien al santuario.

-Creo que tu alma ya no puede estar catalogada como pura-los dos empezaron a caminar buscando el bote que posiblemente los caballeros dejaron, no fue difícil hallarlo pero la sorpresa fue de que Seiya y Shiryu ya los estaban esperando mientras discutían sobre ir por Ikki o no.

-Seiya, Shiryu. Me alegra verles-como era de costumbre, la energía del menor de ellos era bien recibida por todos-¿Cómo es que están aquí?

-En primera debemos irnos- Seiya le guiño intentando no prestarle atención a ciertas miradas cargadas de burla y rencores futuros como mitológicos- **y si, no se como pero nos terminaron siguiendo. Es un dorado y diez espectros de los cuales están Gordon y Niobe –**no deseaban meterse en peleas incensarías ya que primero necesitaban ir a aquellos templos.

A pesar de tener su misión bien definida ellos sabían que sus intentos eran en vano, el ir al pasado no cambiaria nada su futuro, el que Athena les diera la espalda cuando mas la necesitaba solo provocaba la desconfianza de los suyos de ese siglo la cual estaba siendo sembrada y alimentada gracias al rey de los reyes el cual en esos momentos se vanagloriaba en los cadáveres de sus hijos y nietos riéndose de los inútiles esfuerzos de aquellos seres, entreteniéndose con la desgracia de los restos humanos saboreando su sangre y devorando su carne.

-Muéstrenme caballeros, la desesperación y la agonía ante la destrucción de su pasado, presente y futuro-alzo su copa al igual que sus acompañantes dueños ahora del cielo, tierra e inframundo


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei

"_Tengo miedo"_

"_¿Dónde estas madre?"_

"_¿Por qué te estas fundiendo con el agua?"_

"_Madre ¿Acaso… estas muriendo?"_

El abrió los ojos muy despacio mirando la madera podrida del bote en el que estaban todos descansando, aquellas palabras que lo acosaban en sus sueños ya se eran parte de el. Le hacían que sus oídos zumbaran y quisiera que todo a su alrededor desapareciera fundiéndose con el blanco del limbo.

Miro el cielo tratando de leer las estrellas pero ninguna deseaba mostrarles el camino, era como si estas solo le susurraran las respuestas a unos cuantos afortunados.

-¿En que piensas Hyoga?-Shiryu le miro desde el otro extremo del bote, era claro que ninguno podía a comparación de los otros dos que estaban sumamente agotados por la fatiga y el hambre.

-Nuestros cuerpos no duraran mucho, no tenemos comida y agua-cruzo sus brazos y miro las tranquilas aguas que ocultaban un sinfín de peligros –Seiya y Shun están en su limite y no sabemos en donde estamos exactamente o cuanto tiempo nos tomara llegar a tierra firme

Quedaron en silencio analizando con más profundidad la situación la cual sin importar cuantas veces buscaran una salida, no la había. Shiryu suspiro para intentar suavizar el ambiente aunque ese no era su fuerte.

-En estos momentos es común desesperar, estamos débiles y llevamos una gran carga en nuestras espaldas la cual debemos de cumplir en muy poco tiempo antes de que esto nos termine devorando –toco suavemente su espalda donde aparecía el dragón-dentro de poco esta maldición nos consumirá y devorara sin piedad alguna

-Es mejor que descanses hasta la próxima guardia. Yo procurare el sueño de los tres hasta el alba-entre los dos se miraron, ninguno sin querer ceder ante la voluntad del otro. Hyoga al ver que no llegarían a ningún acuerdo trono los dedos lanzando un pequeño copo de nieve que se deposito con rudeza en la frente de su hermano provocando que este sucumbiera ante el sueño. Sin pensarlo empezó a cantar une melodía de su patria, que no tenia razón de ser como de existir.

En ese mismo momento, en ese mismo instante se preguntaba que estarían haciendo en el santuario. Posiblemente estarían descansando en sus cómodas camas dejando que los sueños los llevaran a los más extraños lugares en donde posiblemente todos podrían ser felices.

Pero estaba muy equivocado, en esos momentos todos estaban desesperados, desvelados y malhumorados. Esto se debía a que los problemas se les estaban acumulando por montones como por ejemplo era el que necesitaban urgentemente nuevos aprendices ya que los espectros se movían por todo el globo sin razón aparente.

-Por favor patriarca dígame exactamente que es lo que esta sucediendo-como era costumbre la orden dorada estaba reunida en la sala patriarcal, Sasha estaba sentada en el trono también preguntándose que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Aldebaran muy a mi pesar no se que esta sucediendo –todos se sumergieron una vez mas en el silencio, nadie podía decir algo sin que se tomara a mal. Inclusive Manigoldo no se atrevía a hablar por la gran tensión que poseía el ambiente.

-Bueno ya que nadie planea hablar yo lo hare-Kardia tenia una venda en el brazo izquierdo que era sostenida por su cuello delatando que estaba roto, desgraciadamente era con el cual efectuaba la mayoría de sus ataques-el mocoso no estaba solo, trajo a dos mas.

Los presentes le miraron ligeramente interesados inclusive Sasha la cual apretaba ligeramente a Nike tratando de que su ansiedad no se hiciera evidente aunque con certeza era imposible.

-Podrías explicarte escorpio-Albafica le miro con aburrimiento, no había conocido al susodicho y por ello no le llamaba su atención aquel tema.

-Había otros dos mocosos que eran caballeros pero no reconocí de que constelación eran sus armaduras, aunque de uno solo tenia la protección de las manos pero aunque me cueste decirlo son fuertes ya que uno solo de ellos nos mando a volar lejos de aquella isla-mas que dar un reporte se estaba quejando, al menos necesitaba menguar su orgullo herido.

Después de aquel relato una vez más reino el silencio sepulcral en la sala, analizaban la situación al igual que las desventajas las cuales les superaban por mucho. Cada vez todo se complicaba demostrando que tan fácil pueden sucumbir aquellos de mente débil.

-Vaya, vaya quien diría que los santos de este siglo fuesen tan despistados-el piso en el centro de la habitación se ilumino y de este emergió una silueta dejando ver una enorme sonrisa-no se alarmen, ya que soy solo una sombra en esta habitación pero si se empeñan en hacerlo déjenme decirles que solo se lastimaran

Por inercia Sage y parte de los dorados protegieron a su diosa provocando las risas de su invitado.

-No se pongan así, no quiero molestar a las masas y menos a los perros falderos solo vengo a decirles unas cuantas cosas para que me hagan el juego mas divertido y empezare con la primera respuesta-aquella sonrisa se amplio con gran notoriedad demostrando que estaba disfrutando aquella situación- lo que esta pasando es que ya no existe el tiempo ni el espacio, las puertas del reloj se quebraron dejando que pasados, presentes y futuros se entrelazaran pero seguramente se preguntaran porque hablo en plural pero eso no viene en cuestión

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido, si eso en verdad estuviera sucediendo ya habría aparecido una eventualidad

-Claro, era de esperarse de uno aquel que es el mas cercano a buda, bueno si piensan un poco o razonan para variar deberían darse cuenta que ciertos gusanos se están empezando a arrastrar-paro un momento su dialogo para observar las reacciones de todos, unos estaban alterados protegiendo a la que tenían por diosa, otros como si nada importándoles un comino la situación y claramente otros que le querían romper los dientes- y no lo digo por los espectros si no por ciertos individuos que llegaron de la nada.

-Te refieres a..-Dokho no pudo evitar pensar en aquel chico que poseía un gran parecido con su alumno. Se escucharon aplausos acompañados con una burlesca risa que erizaría la piel de cualquiera, expectantes esperaron una explicación por esas acciones del desconocido.

-¡Bravo!, miren todos a aquel que sabe utilizar su cerebro-sus aplausos fueron en aumento elogiando a aquel que se atrevía a deducir la verdad de la situación-aprecien a este hombre que a descifrado una diminuta e insignificante pieza en el rompecabezas del destino pero no deben preocuparse si desean saber mas de la verdad busquen a los insolentes que se han embarcado a la deriva y por mi parte me despido-realizo una pausa ya que algo le estaba faltando, algo importante pero que no recordaba. En fin si fuera tan importante no se le hubiera escapado de la lengua-por si alguien preguntaba mi nombre surca los cielos y cuida de un planeta, la próxima vez que nos encontremos espero que hayan averiguado como me llamo. Sin más me despido dejándoles dudas las cuales les causaran dolores de cabeza-y como vino se fue de la misma manera: de manera rápida, efímera y sin dejar rastro alguno que les ayudara a los demás.

-Oh dioses, esto cada vez es más confuso. Es como si todo el universo estuviera dispuesto a ponernos trabas uno y otra vez -

-Sin contar que aun tenemos que lidiar con el recipiente de Hades y su ejercito –

-Shion, Regulus por favor si fueran tan amables me gustaría que se abstengan de decir ese tipo de comentarios los cuales no aportan nada positivo a la conversación que teníamos hasta hace momentos- Degel lo decía mas por Sasha que por el mismo, ya que la chica había perdido color en el rostro y sus manos temblaban de manera exagerada denotando que las palabras de lo que fuera lo que apareció no le agradaron de ninguna manera.

Mientras tanto en una abertura del espacio y tiempo uno de los tantos festines se estaba dando, estaba en todo su esplendor con comidas en todos lados al igual que vinos por montones pero más que nada cadáveres los cuales eran ocupados como cubiertos y partes de la decoración de aquel enorme salón.

Uno de los tantos invitados se estaba divirtiendo arrojando los cráneos como si fuesen bolas de billar, chocaban uno y otra vez ayudando a demostrar que este si sabia jugar.

-Vaya Hiperion quien diría que eres bueno en este tipo de juegos humanos-uno de los tantos que le acompañaban le ofreció otra copa de vino para que entraran en ambiente

-Crio, sabes que siento debilidad ante este tipo de juegos y mas si se hace con restos de aquellos que lo crearon.

-Lo que era de esperarse de un hermano mío, digno y despreciable pero lo más importante. Me pregunto que el circense abra completado su trabajo, no es que desconfié de un vástago cualquiera pero que puedo decir-alzo los hombros restándole importancia a lo ultimo, en fin si algo malo pasaba simplemente le pedirían ayuda a su "líder"

-Ahora que mencionas al circense. ¿Ya viste a Japeto?-al decir aquellas palabras no pudieron evitar empezar a reir, el recuerdo de aquel igual simplemente era algo para recordar por siglos

-Claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidar que a uno de tus hermanos de la noche a la mañana le cambian el sexo y que su esposa ni lo pudo reconocer. Ese es uno de los peores castigos que te pueden poner

-Pero espera ella le dijo que era mas bonito y que sentía envidia, ese si que fue un golpe duro para el orgullo de cualquiera pero en fin. Creo que es mejor que dejemos de jugar al parecer alguien va a decir unas cuantas palabras para vanagloriarse

Dejando los huesos al igual que el banquetes los presentes vieron a aquel que los llevo a la gloria y les dio el inicio de la nueva era.

-¡Queridos hijos, celebremos un día más de nuestro nuevo reinado!-aquel hombre dueño del espacio y tiempo sonreía con elegancia acompañado de soberbia pura-nuestro mensaje ya a sido enviado por nuestro sabueso el cual esta aquí presente

-Es un gran honor para mi que me haya encomendado esta tarea mi señor Chronos-su sonrisa llena de burla no había abandonado su rostro, el ver las muecas de los demás presentes le provocaba una oleada de satisfacción-muy pronto el pasado será nuestro y así una vez mas será el rey de todo lo existente

Chronos con un ademan de su mano le pidió que se retirara, los halagos nunca estaban de más pero ahora tenia que hacerle el rutinario castigo a la traidora de su esposa. Quería que esa mujer sufriera en cuerpo y alma todo tipo de humillaciones.

-Mi amada esposa-con voz aterciopelada susurro aquellas palabras en el cuello de la pobre Rea que estaba encadenada frente al salón, su cuerpo ya no era tan preciado como el oro. Ya se podía ver como la carne se separaba del hueso y de las heridas borboteaba la sangre llena de infección.

Ella aterrada intento apartarse de aquel monstruo el cual uno vez amo con todas sus fuerzas, el posiblemente la golpearía mientras la poseía con el menor de los tactos. Sin importar cuando suplicara, sin importar cuanto pidiera clemencia jamás se le escuchaba.

-Por mi puedes pudrirte "rey"-a pesar de ser humillada, golpeada, pisoteada y maldecida nunca bajaría la cabeza ante alguien que no merecía respeto alguno. Jamás se doblegaría ya que seria un insulto para sus hijos los cuales cargaban con los castigos de no solo los mortales si no de los titanes, los golpes no se hicieron esperar mientras la violaba frente a todos. No derramo lagrima alguna ni grito ante el dolor ya que eso seria darle rienda al insolente para que cuelgue al justo por pecados que el mismo cometió.

Una vez que todo termino se le permitió irse, ella tambaleándose entre cada paso que daba miraba al frente con dignidad no dándole el placer a terceros de ver un deje de debilidad. Acercándose a su calabozo se preguntaba si aquellos caballeros estarían haciendo su deber, solo ellos podían cambiar ese futuro que era regido por la tiranía y la desesperación.

Solo ellos podían salvar a sus hijos

Cuando estuvo sola dejo que sus ojos se desahogaran, perder tanto y desear poco la destruía a cada momento, con cada segundo que pasaba se lamentaba por las acciones de aquellos que dio a luz. Gritaba por todas las injusticias que provocaron los dioses e imploraba perdón a los pocos seres que aun vivian en la tierra estéril y bebían veneno que una vez fue agua pura.

Y a pesar de estar al límite de sus fuerzas rezaba por el bien de la misión que se les fue encomendada a aquellos mortales que desafiaban las leyes y destruían barreras, a pesar de que sus deseos ya no podrían ser escuchados.


End file.
